


touch me and give me that rush

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I've been watching you, Francisco," Reverb said, casually thrusting two fingers into Cisco's mouth.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch me and give me that rush

**Author's Note:**

> lord, I don't even know anymore. title comes from [C'Mon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Rwwqqc5Gk4) by Ke$ha.

Cisco was desperate, had been desperate from the moment Reverb let him into the similar apartment and pushed him to his knees. But now his eyes were wild and unfocused, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, his hands clenching the sheets below him, his mouth stuck slightly open. His natural ability to make smart quips had left with the rest of his cognitive functions.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
"I've been watching you, Francisco," Reverb said, casually thrusting two fingers into Cisco's mouth. He smiled as Cisco gagged before trying to suck on the digits. As he continued to talk his fingers pushed in and out of Cisco's mouth, rubbing against Cisco's tongue and keeping time with his deep thrusts into Cisco's ass. "I've seen the way you've yearned to give up control to some of the people in your universe. The way you've basically begged to be taken by the ones you've considered powerful."  
  
He removed his hand from Cisco's mouth and began trailing it down Cisco's taut body. "It's sad, really." Cisco let out a garbled yell as he resumed sending pulses of energy through Cisco's body, making Cisco's skin vibrate with each touch. Reverb could remember being desperate for things that were owed to him, remember his need for approval and acknowledgement. Those days were far in his past where they belonged.   
  
He only hoped he could bring Cisco into the knowledge that he had.  
  
"The rest of the universe should be bowing to you. To _us_." Reverb bent his head down to suck at the skin below Cisco's jaw, adding another mark to the collection that stretched from his double's chest up his neck. "You still don't realize how powerful you are. How many things you can do. What we could do together." He paused, grabbing Cisco's hair and turning his head so they could make eye contact.  
  
"I am the _only_ person you should ever submit to."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lemonyandbeatrice on Tumblr and I have No Shame.


End file.
